Trial By Fyre
by Sweety The Chick
Summary: AU Star Wars story. Starting where Til Death Do Us Part left off, the lives of Chae Jinn and her best friend, Jedi Twi'lek Asia Kabibi, change forever when one becomes a mother and the other finds out where she came from. I obviously do not own Star Wars or any of the planets, characters etc. I only really own my own original characters.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place over the course of about ten months. It starts immediately after my previous story, "Til Death Do Us Part" (set two years before The Phantom Menace), jumping forward six months and eventually ends around fourteen months before The Phantom Menace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trial By Fyre

_One woman's fight against the rules...A Twi'lek's desperate search for her family._

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

The Republic Cruiser sped towards Coruscant, its Jedi occupants tired from recent events. Chae stared blankly at the floor, not listening or paying any attention to what was going on around her. Members of the crew glanced at her sympathetically, then continued with their work. Chae felt so guilty about Omar Organa's death, even though she knew it wasn't her fault. She felt so incredibly alone, a depression hanging over her like a huge dark cloud. Life could be so cruel, the future so uncertain and, at times, completely unfair. Qui-Gon returned from the ship's cockpit and looked at his daughter. He sighed gently. He knelt down in front of her and lifted her head up to face him. Chae had been crying again, he could tell.

"Chae, my dear child...please don't beat yourself up like this," Qui-Gon said gently, stroking a strand of hair away from her face. "There was nothing you could do, Omar chose the Darkside--"

"Please, father, I don't want to talk about it," Chae whimpered, cutting him short. The pain that name caused was still too raw to cope with, and being stranded on Tatooine for two days before a Republic Cruiser had been able to come and collect them hadn't helped. Plo Koon had taken Obi-Wan to a republic friendly medical facility on the other side of Mos Espa and, luckily, was strong enough to travel when the ship arrived. At least that was something Chae thought.

The cruiser docked. Qui-Gon took hold of Chae's hands and gently pulled her to her feet. "Well get through this together," Qui-Gon said.

The Jedi walked down the ramp on to the landing pad. Chae clung to Qui-Gon's arm, as if he would disappear if she let go. Up ahead Chae could see Obi-Wan being stretchered off to the medical unit, Plo Koon and Asia not far behind. They turned to see the Mon Calamarian nurse standing not far from the entrance way of the Jedi Temple. It was the nurse Chae had run away from and she looked very annoyed.

"I thought I told you to stay put? You shouldn't be running off in your condition!" The nurse didn't look very impressed.

Chae gave her a quizzical look. "How do you mean 'in my condition'?" Then it suddenly dawned on her. "Wait...you're not trying to say I'm--"

"Yes you are with child now, and you really should be resting", the nurse told her, "rushing around trying to save the universe isn't good for you!"

The shock hit her like a meteorite. Chae struggled to take the news in. She had seen her fiancé turn to the Darkside and get killed before her very eyes, only then to find out she was now carrying his child. At least that explained why she had felt unwell when she had returned from Naboo. She looked at Qui-Gon but was unable to bring herself to say anything. He didn't say anything, instead he just held her tight. Her legs felt so weak that she was grateful for her father's support.

----------

Obi-Wan stirred and blinked his eyes. The blur of lights and colours slowly merged in together and Obi-Wan realised he was in the Jedi Temple's medical room. He then realised he wasn't alone, he turned his head and saw Plo Koon sitting at his bedside.

"How do you feel?" Plo Koon asked.

Obi-wan tried to speak but his throat felt dry and his head hurt, it felt like somebody was constantly hitting him around the head with a blunt heavy object. He struggled to remember what had happened. It had something to do with a search for Omar...Tatooine...Chae! _Oh Chae_, Obi-Wan thought to himself, _what is it about you?_

Just as he was letting his mind wander, Chae appeared at the door way. Obi-Wan's heart leapt. Chae ran forward and hugged Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan tried to return the hug as best as he could, but he still felt weak. Much to everyone's surprise, especially Obi-Wan's, Chae cupped his face in her hands and kissed him.

"I'm so glad you're alive, I was so worried about you", Chae said, fighting to hold back her tears.

Obi-Wan managed to crack a smile. "Hey you," he said, putting his hand on her cheek. "What's the tears for?"

Chae shook her head. "I'm not sure, perhaps it's just my hormones." Obi-Wan looked at her, puzzled. He'd never been that clued up as regards to such things when it came to women. "I'm pregnant," she told him, putting her hand on her tummy. "It's Omar's child".

Obi-Wan felt his stomach drop. Chae was pregnant and the father was the man he had been forced to kill before he took Obi-Wan's life. Obi-Wan felt so bad for Chae and what he had done, he wanted to say something but he couldn't find the right words.

"It's okay you don't need to say anything," Chae whispered. "I don't hate you for what happened." She paused, "it had to be done I guess. Otherwise we probably wouldn't be here having this conversation."

Plo Koon suddenly spoke up, startling Obi-Wan, who had forgotten he was there. "Of course, the council will not be pleased about this. They didn't approve of your relationship with Omar in the first place. It breaks the code."

Chae wanted to hit back but she couldn't face being rude to her master. She hadn't chosen to fall in love with Omar, nor had she planned to get pregnant. She remained silent and gripped Obi-Wan's hand, refusing to make any eye contact with him. But then Plo Koon put a kind hand on her shoulder and said "but then you never were one for rules, were you?" Chae looked up and smiled.

Later that day, Obi-Wan was allowed to leave the medical room and Chae had gone back to her apartment. Asia was already there, she was so pleased to see her friend and was very surprised to hear that her best friend was having a baby. The two of them sat down and Asia ran off to the kitchen to fix two glasses of blue milk for them. They talked long into the evening. Asia couldn't believe the story when Chae had finished, but then she had missed most of the action no thanks to Omar jumping Asia when her back had been turned back when they were on Tatooine when onboard the ship.

"Omar, a Dark Jedi? I can't believe it!" Asia gasped. "He seemed so nice, so charming..." Asia noticed Chae was becoming distressed. "Oh, Chae," she said. Asia leant forward and cuddled her friend.

Chae pulled herself from Asia's arms and glanced at the engagement ring Omar had given her. She remembered that day, the day he had proposed to her. The two of them had been studying in the Jedi library when Omar had sneaked Chae behind a high bookcase at the back of the library, out of sight of the other Jedi, and had proposed to her. Chae had been gob smacked, but said yes, despite the fact she knew she was breaking several Jedi rules just by accepting his proposal. That night Chae hadn't bothered to return to her own apartment, but had spent that night with Omar. It occurred to Chae that her child had probably been conceived that night, especially considering that had been the one and only time that they had been together.

Chae stood up and walked over to the balcony, opened the glass doors and walked out over to the railings. It was a balmy, beautiful evening, the sky was glowing a moody shade of red. Chae pulled off the ring and took a deep breath. She stretched out her arm over the railings and dropped the ring, letting it fall to the depths of the city planet below. Asia just watched, unable to say a word. She didn't feel it was her place to interfere.

----------

A few weeks later, Chae and Obi-Wan had some free time so they decided to wander around Coruscant together. Chae was now three months pregnant and beginning to show signs of a bump. They held hands as they walked around the local market, and spoke with locals. Many people commented on how beautiful she was looking. They stopped for drinks at an out door café. Without their hooded robes or lightsabers, nobody knew they were Jedi so they weren't given any hassle.

"It's good to see you smile for once," Obi-Wan commented, as the droid came over with their drinks.

Chae smiled shyly, glancing at the table then looked back up, looking into Obi-Wan's eyes. "I want to move on, I have a child to worry about now," Chae replied. "The meditation father taught me has helped too."

Obi-Wan returned the smile. He watched Chae as she adjusted her utility belt. He still couldn't get over how beautiful she was. Her long dark hair which, on this day, she was wearing down. It swept all the way down to her waist, a strand straying across her face. It was obvious that Chae had allowed Asia to style it, as Obi-Wan noticed some pink and purple ribbon braids. Chae's bright emerald green eyes glowed. They were the type of eyes that could melt even the meanest of hearts.

Chae could feel he was staring at her and met his gaze again. With a grin, she added "there's no way that I'll be able to wear this much longer. I wonder if they do maternity Jedi robes?" Chae tugged at one of her black Jedi cat suit shoulder straps as she said it.

At the comment Obi-Wan laughed. It was just like Chae to make a joke about her pregnancy and the impending weight gain, especially when he knew she wasn't a vain person and wasn't ever likely to be either.

----------

Six months later...

Chae felt uselessly tired. She'd been in labour for seventy two hours and was desperate for it to be over. She squeezed Qui-Gon's hand, as another painful contraction came, and pushed hard. She tried to use the Force to numb the pain but it didn't work very well. Chae couldn't concentrate.

"Just one more, Chae, just one more," the midwife told her.

Chae was beginning to regret refusing the pain killing drugs the birth team had offered. But Chae had wanted a natural birth with no drugs. In any case, it was too late in the delivery for drugs. Chae pushed as hard as her remaining strength would let her. She could hear a child crying, it was over, the child was born. Chae collapsed back on to the bed, she wanted to sleep.

The midwife gave Chae her baby. "You have a little girl." Chae smiled weakly and took hold of the tiny infant in her arms.

Obi-Wan and Asia were sitting outside and was desperate to see Chae. They had been waiting there for the entire birth. Both were weary through lack of sleep, but they had spent so much of the past three days worrying for Chae that neither of them had felt like sleeping much. The nurse came out and told them that Chae had had a girl.

"Can we see her?" Asia asked, almost jumping up and down with enthusiasm.

The nurse glanced back to meet Chae's gaze, to which Chae nodded. "Go on then," the nurse said and she side-stepped out of the way of the door.

Asia dashed in, but Obi-Wan held back for a second. He wasn't sure how he would handle this. He cared for Chae, and the thought of her having another man's child pained him. The nurse gave him a funny look. Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly and walked into the room.

"So, how does it feel to be a grandfather?" Asia asked Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon laughed. "It makes me feel very old."

Before anyone could say anything else, Bail Organa suddenly entered the room. Chae raised her head slightly from the pillow as her Jedi companions glanced round. What did _he_ want? Obi-Wan was instantly suspicious. Why had Bail Organa turned up now? He hadn't bothered to contact Chae after Omar's death, he hadn't spoken to her at the funeral or bothered to have anything to do with her during her pregnancy.

"I would like to speak with miss Chae Jinn," Organa requested, far too politely for Obi-Wan's liking.

Asia stepped forward. "With respect, sir, Chae has only just given birth. Is there any chance this could wait?"

Bail Organa considered the young Twi'lek for a moment, then smiled. "It can wait. I'm here for a few days anyway." With that, he left.

"What does _he_ want?" Obi-Wan spat.

Qui-Gon shot him a look, he then turned back to Chae and his expression softened. "Forget Organa, he does not hold the rights to ruin this moment for us". He looked down fondly at the new-born, cradled in the arms of his daughter. "You have grown so much, Chae. You have so much strength. I'm very proud of you".

"Thank you, Daddy." They kissed each other's cheek, then Qui-Gon stepped back. She reminded him of Fyre the day Chae had been born. "Here you are 'Granddad', hold your grandchild". She handed the infant to his large gentile hands.

"And what, may I ask, is the little one's name?"

"Fyre; in honour of mother".

Qui-Gon smiled warmly at the baby.

Asia kneeled by the bed. "I have a present for Fyre". She placed a wrapped bundle on to Chae's lap. Chae untied the strings and held up a baby sized cowl and headband complete with fake head tentacles! Chae and Asia burst out laughing, until tears were on their cheeks and even Qui-Gon had to chuckle at the ridiculousness of it. Chae tried to regain her breath.

"Boy, I needed that. Thanks Asia. I'm sure your niece will love it."

"Niece?"

"Asia, we're sisters in every way but blood. Don't try to get out of it now." Asia was so honoured she couldn't say anything and just hugged Chae.

All this time Obi-Wan had stayed further away from Chae than the others, pretending to admire the one small congratulatory flower Plo Koon had sent. Qui-Gon's shoulders relaxed with a certain understanding and he suggested that he and Asia see to it that Fyre would be properly cared for as Chae rested. A feeble excuse, but Asia followed the Jedi Master without question. Once they had left the room, Obi-Wan walked slowly to Chae's bedside, stopping a few metres away from her, as if he were a child afraid of stepping into a dark room. She patted the bed, offering him a seat.

"Come now, Obi-Wan, I'm still the Chae you scold, meditate and argue with. Having a baby doesn't make me a stranger." He took her offer and sat down, taking one of her hands in both of his. He hadn't looked her in the eye yet. Caressing her hand, he placed her palm on his lips. When he spoke, it was barely above a whisper.

"I will always be here for you." Before he could continue, the nurse droid had returned, interrupting his declaration of his feelings for her. It announced to Obi-Wan that visiting hours were over. Chae gave his hand a squeeze. He left as the droid ordered and went to look for Qui-Gon and Asia.

He found the two of them observing the infant from the other side of the flexiglass pane. Several other babies, some human, most alien, were also there. Each squirming and waving their arms, legs and in some cases tails as much as they could. Qui-Gon stood very relaxed, Obi-Wan observed, but Asia seemed not altogether present. She seemed to be daydreaming. The thought soon left his mind as he saw Chae and Omar's daughter in her designated crib. How much of her father did that baby have in her?

"We are more than the sum of our parts, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said suddenly. Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably, realising his thoughts must have been very strong for Qui-Gon to sense them. Asia did not seem to hear the comment.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO_

The next day.

Asia had not slept all night. She decided to stop fighting the restlessness and work off some energy in the indoor sparring court. She kept thinking about that moment when she saw Chae holding Fyre in her arms. _Such a solidity in the Force...Such a secure bond. Didn't my mother have a bind with me when I was born? How did our bond fail? Why would she send me into slavery? What about my father? Did he condone such a decision on his own flesh and blood?_

When she entered the court, she found she wasn't the first. Another padawan also suffered from insomnia it seemed. The young woman looked not too far from her own age. Half of her head had reddish hair shaved very short, but the rest was tied up in a high pony tail, the slack of it fell halfway down her back, secured with many leather straps and pieces of bone, Asia assumed with some nausea. Her skin was very pale with rust colour spots running along the side of her face and neck. Four small horns protruded on her forehead. Many small bones dangled as earrings. She was quite a savage sight. She was in the middle of a series of tumbling exercises ending in a very low fighting stance, but she stopped as soon as she realised she had an audience. She stood at full height and bowed slightly.

"Will you do me the honour of a sparring match?"

Asia nodded to accept the invitation.

"With sabers", the strange padawan added.

"But we aren't suppose to train with sabers unless a master is here to supervise," Asia reminded her.

"I understand if you don't feel up to it."

There was a tone in her voice that Asia didn't like. "Just let me warm up first," Asia replied coolly.

The barbarous padawan nodded stiffly. As Asia began to work some heat into her lean body, she casually took up some conversation with the foreign apprentice. "By the way, my name is Asia, I study under Master Zorro".

"I am Yannan, my master...has joined the Force," she said sadly.

"My sympathies..."

A silence settled between them and Asia took her place on the sparring mat. Yannan did the same and they bowed to one another, then took their fighting stances and ignited their lightsabers, Asia's blade an aquamarine, Yannan's a vivid yellow-orange. Yannan wasted no time and leaped forward, attacking high. Asia swiftly turned to the left, coming around full circle to slice at Yannan's chest, but Yannan was ready for the counter attack and blocked her blade. The lightsabers sparked and hissed, locked in combat. Asia broke away, faking an attack to the right, as predicted Yannan dodged left, Asia's blade was already there to meet her, singing her robes and lightly scorching her flesh. Yannan retreated a few steps.

"Well done," she praised.

"Not bad yourself."

The two had at it again, Yannan came in low, slicing at Asia's ankles, but her blade sliced nothing but air as Asia neatly flipped over Yannan's attack. Asia landed behind Yannan and took a vertical swing, it clashed with Yannan's blade, the yellow-orange lightsaber forced the blue-green one back to face Yannan. Asia thrusted her blade forward, Yannan dodged, feeling the heat of the blade pass her, she brought her own blade forcefully up, knocking Asia's blade into the air. She kicked Asia's ankles out from under her, making her fall to the floor and pinned her there with one foot as she caught the aquamarine saber in her other hand. Breathing hard, she pointed the blade at Asia's chest.

"I yield," Asia said through gritted teeth, acknowledging Yannan's victory.

"You weren't concentrating, were you," Yannan stated more than asked.

"I've got a lot on my mind all right! I'm sorry if I didn't give you a good enough workout Miss Warrior Queen, but some of us are a little preoccupied right now!" _Who does this Yannan think she is talking down to me like that?_

"My master always said it is best to free the mind of burden before working the body."

Asia put her temper in check and returned her voice down to a normal level. "My master says that too..."

Yannan sat down in one of the common meditative poses. "You may speak of your troubles if you wish. I may not be listening."

At first Asia said nothing and stood there as Yannan proceeded to put herself into a deep state of meditation. Asia tested her by asking a few general questions and a few remarks that could have been taken the wrong way, but Yannan did not reply to any of them. Finally Asia sat down as well and spilled out her troubles. Related to her history of being put into slavery and being rescued by Master Zorro and brought to the Jedi Council to become a Jedi knight. She confessed she suddenly felt a longing to know her parents and find out why she was given into slavery. Yannan still said nothing. Asia felt better getting the burden out in the open and was somewhat grateful to Yannan for this opportunity to unload her troubles.

Asia stood up to leave the sparring court. Just as she reached the doorway, Yannan spoke her name. "If you truly want to find your parents, I can help you."

Three days later...

Bail Organa had not stopped his pursuit of wanting to talk to Chae. Even now as she left the medical centre in a hover chair to return to her own quarters with her daughter, she could feel him shadowing her moves. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had offered to escort, but she had gently declined. All the attention had made her feel like she was a child again to be fondled over. Chae entered the living space. It was empty since Asia was in the middle of a training session. Asia had offered to give up the apartment for the sake of Chae perhaps needing some personal space, but Chae had wanted the company if Asia didn't mind the pre-dawn crying.

Chae placed Fyre down in the crib carefully so as to not disturb her sleep. She then settled herself into a comfortable position before she asked very ungraciously, "what do_ you_ want?"

Bail Organa came out of the doorway's shadows and into the small apartment. "I must speak with you."

"Then speak!"

"It is a matter of primary security, are you sure these quarters are safe?"

"They are safe," she said then wearily thought _why doesn't he just spit it out and leave me in peace?_

"It is about your daughter," he began calmly. "I am here to claim her as my own."

----------

"Take legal ownership of Fyre?" Obi-Wan looked at Chae with disbelief in his eyes.

"He said that he and his wife have been diagnosed as sterile. Some sort of chemical reaction on interplanetary voyage years ago before the authorities tested for such things. He told me they had been trying to produce an heir for years until they found out about this just last week. Without being able to produce an heir, the throne would be handed over to his uncle whom he claims is far too greedy and self-centred and would bring Alderaan to ruin. For some reason the laws have no way to cure this problem. However, the news of his and his wife's sterility has not been made public, and so he believes he can fake Fyre as his own child."

"But he can't be serious! Take Fyre away? To raise as his own? It's insane!"

"Oh he has offered so much for Fyre."

"Material wealth for a life? It's no better than slavery, Chae! Have you told Master Qui-Gon of this?"

"Not yet. I'm afraid of what my father might do...if he reacts the way I think he might, I wouldn't be surprised if he was banned from the Jedi Order altogether."

Obi-Wan considered her for a second. "You need to tell him Chae, Fyre's his granddaughter. If you don't tell him, he'll resent you for it."

Chae felt so mixed up inside. She loved baby Fyre and wanted what was best for her. She wanted to keep Fyre with her, but knew that Organa was a powerful person and would probably use his powers to have the baby forcibly removed from her if need be. Did she want that hassle?

"If you really loved Fyre, you'd fight to keep her," Obi-Wan blurted, he had been reading her thoughts. The comment was met with a sharp slap across his face.

Chae's eyes welled up with tears. "That's cruel, Obi-Wan, you know I love my daughter!" The tears streamed down her face. Obi-Wan felt really bad, he hadn't meant what he had said. It had been a stupid and insensitive comment.

"I'm sorry Chae, I didn't mean that," Obi-Wan begged, but Chae didn't want to listen. She walked into her bedroom to Fyre's crib. Fyre was sound asleep. Oh Fyre, Chae thought, why did this have to happen? There was only one thing she could do, and that was to see Supreme Chancellor Valorum and find out what she could do. Valorum had always been a kind, listening ear for Chae. Despite her hot headedness and fondness for breaking rules, he liked her. He had been friends with her mother, so he knew her well.

Chae felt a little calmer now and went back to the lounge. Obi-Wan had left. Chae felt something tug at her heart, she had been kind of mean to him. She realised he hadn't meant what he said, but he did have a point. Why give in and just give Fyre up? Fyre was her child, she had carried her for nine months, had suffered an agonising three days labour bringing her into the world and Organa hadn't even bothered with Chae in all of that time. Why let him win without even fighting? A burning passion welled inside of her.

"I'm not going to let him win," Chae said out aloud to herself but not enough to wake Fyre. "Fyre is my daughter and I will fight for my right as her mother!"

----------

Asia and Yannan walked to the Jedi library together. Yannan had managed to gain permission to access confidential files on the computer systems. Asia wondered how on Earth she'd done it, but decided it was probably best not to ask. She had come to the conclusion that Yannan was not the type of girl you should get on the wrong side of.

They found a vacant computer in a secluded corner over the far side of the library. "We shouldn't be bothered too much here," Yannan whispered. She began to type. "All records of Jedi and the personnel who look after the temple are kept in a secure part of the computer system."

After around half an hour, by which time Asia was getting a little nervous about being caught, Yannan found her file. Asia's parents popped up. Her mother's name was Keturah and her father was a man named Abbas Kibibi, both of them were Twi'leks. A little down, the file said that the last known place they were living was Tatooine.

"I must go find Master Zorro," Asia whispered.

"Why's that?" Yannan asked, not looking at her.

"I want to know why my parents gave me up, why my mother was so prepared to get rid of me," Asia said sadly. She glanced at Yannan. "Thanks for helping me."

----------

Chae was terrified over how her father was going to react when he found out Bail Organa's plan for Fyre. She had a slight change of heart and, after leaving Fyre in the care of a Jedi elder at the Temple nursery, went to see her master first. Plo Koon would know what to do, he always did. Chae rang the bell, Plo Koon was rather surprised to see her. After sitting down, Chae poured her heart to him. About Organa, her fears for her father and the argument it had caused with Obi-Wan.

"From what I am aware, I'm not sure there is an awful lot you can do," Plo Koon told her, "unless Fyre is Force sensitive of course, then you would have the right to put her into the care of the Jedi and Bail Organa wouldn't get a say in the matter. As you are aware, such a decision can only be made by the birth parents or legal guardian, which he isn't." Chae thanked her master and left.

When she went to see Supreme Chancellor Valorum later that day, he told her almost the same thing as her master had. There was only one thing for it, Fyre would have to be tested for her Force sensitivity. On the way back to her apartment, she ran into her father. There was a look on his face that told her he already knew.

"Why didn't you tell me Chae, why didn't you tell me Organa was planning to take her away?" He asked bitterly. Chae faltered and could feel she was going to cry again. Chae could sense he was feeling hurt and she had never meant to hurt him. Chae forced herself to regain her composure.

"How--" Chae began but then another voice broke in.

"Told him I did, had to. Organa came to me he did," Yoda said. The two Jedi turned to see the wise, old master standing behind them.

"Please daddy, don't be angry," Chae begged. "There may be a way round it. If Fyre is Force sensitive, I can put her into Yoda's care and Organa can't do a thing about it." She paused, "I was scared you'd feel like this, that's why I didn't tell you straight away. I was afraid you'd do something stupid and get into trouble with the Council. I didn't want you to get thrown out of the Temple."

Yoda looked at Chae sadly and shook his head. "Bad news I have, Force sensitive Fyre is not."

Chae felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. Chae felt her legs go weak and she sank to the floor in a daze. She looked at Yoda but she couldn't bring herself to speak, the words escaped her. Chae couldn't understand why Fyre wasn't Force sensitive. Both she and Omar were Force users, they were Jedi after all and everyone knew that Chae's midi chlorian count was very high. The only Jedi with a higher count was Yoda and a small number of the senior masters, but only two or three at that.

"Unfortunate it is, happens sometimes it does. Know how much you love Fyre I do," Yoda said, looking at the young apprentice. He glanced at Qui-Gon. "Please, escort Chae to her room, needs time she does."

"No!" Chae said, shrugging her father off and climbing to her feet. "I want to be with Fyre." With that, she walked past the Jedi and straight to the nursery.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER THREE_

Asia left Yannan at the library and went to see her master. Master Zorro was in the Temple gardens, meditating. Zorro was a male elf like humanoid. He had pale skin, pointed ears, shimmering gold and green eyes and long black hair tied back out of the way of his face. It was dusk and a gentle breeze was blowing through the garden. The air smelt beautiful as it caught the scent of the exotic flowers and plants growing around her, the sound of the fountains making things more soothing. But Asia felt uneasy.

"Something bothers you, young apprentice," Zorro soft voice said, breaking into the gentle air and making Asia jump. She didn't realise her thoughts were coming across so strong.

"I want to know about my past, my parents. I want to know why my mother and father were so willing to give me away," Asia finally said. She paused, "why didn't they love me?"

Zorro sighed gently. "It isn't that they didn't love you and wanted to give you up, they had no choice." He motioned for Asia to sit with him.

Zorro started from the beginning, telling the story the best he could remember. He had been on Tatooine on a routine pit stop, he had been on his way back from Azterri onboard a merchant ship bound for Coruscant. The ship was low on fuel and needed to stop on Tatooine for three days to refuel. So, after docking in Mos Eisly, Zorro had decided to use his time looking around the desert planet. On the second day, Zorro had met a Twi'lek couple on the market place of Mos Espa. After striking up a conversation, Zorro learned that due to financial hardship, the couple were going to sell their baby daughter to Jabba The Hutt so that she could eventually be trained as a servant and dancer for Jabba himself.

The couple had originally lived on the planet Ryloth, but had moved to Tatooine thinking they would be able to make more money. Asia's father planned to sell spare parts, junk and the like in a shop in Mos Espa, whilst her mother worked as a waitress and dancer in a club. Unfortunately things didn't go according to plan and the couple were forced to sell two of their four children into slavery. The other two, who were old enough to work in their own right, got jobs but they were badly paid and it didn't help their parents.

When Asia was born, her parents despaired. How could they afford another mouth to feed? It was an awful, agonising choice. Give the child up or risk her starving to death? At least if she was a slave, her father had argued, she will get food and a roof over her head.

Zorro had gone back to the ship that night and was unable to sleep, thinking about the infant. The parents had allowed the Jedi to meet Asia and do a midi chlorian count on her, Zorro promised to get the results to them in the morning. It was this fact that kept Zorro awake most of the night. The child was forced sensitive and Zorro hoped that the parents would be willing to give her up to the Jedi Order for training. Zorro then remembered his cloth purse of precious stones that he carried with him for such occasions where Republic Credits were useless, like on Tatooine. The stones could easily be traded for food, water, clothes, parts and such thing.

Luckily, when Zorro met the parents the following morning outside Jabba's palace, the parents saw the stones and agreed to accept them in trade for the child. At least they could now eat without having to worry anymore.

"So you see, Asia, your parents were practically forced to give you up. Otherwise your family could have gone very hungry," Zorro said he had finished. Asia felt bad for her parents. Zorro paused for a moment, "why do you ask now about your parents?"

Asia owned up and told him that seeing her best friend, Chae, with her new born child had touched something within her and had made her want to know where she came from. What Asia didn't tell her master was that she was planning to go to Tatooine and try to find them. Asia hoped Chae would join her, but she knew her friend had enough problems of her own.

----------

Chae was still in the nursery with her baby when Qui-Gon came looking for her. He told her that Bail Organa wanted to take the baby back to Alderaan with him the following day. Chae held the tiny baby in her arms, she desperately didn't want to give her up but she had no choice.

Bail Organa had already gone to the senate and got them on his side. He felt the Temple was not a suitable place for a non Force user to grow up in. "It's no place the child to be brought up in," he argued. "Fyre will become resentful and bitter. In any case her mother is a Jedi, she will be in no position to spend time with that child."

Chae could tell her father was angry and would like nothing better than to beat the crap out of Organa, she could sense the aura around him. "Don't be sad, father," she whispered. Fyre gurgled, breaking the tense atmosphere.

The dreaded day had come. Bail Organa waited just outside with his ship ready to launch as soon as he collected Fyre. Chae refused any payment; it was too much like selling her baby. However, despite her wishes, a considerable donation was made to the Jedi Order. Qui-Gon was just finishing giving Organa the ceremonial gratitude speech for the contribution, although he didn't mean a word of it. How dare this stranger take his granddaughter away! Chae had only had these few moments. She held Fyre tighter. Fyre cooed and waved her arms about, happy and oblivious to whatever fate had in store for her. Chae spoke barely above a whisper.

"No matter what, you will always be my daughter and I will always love you." She sighed. "I just hope you will be able to forgive me in time and understand why I did this."

The chime to her quarters were rung. Chae opened the entrance. Qui-Gon stood very solum. Chae walked forth along the narrow path that lead to the docking pad with Organa's imperial ship, Qui-Gon followed a respectful distance behind. Chae did not greet Organa. She stood there a few paces away from him frozen to the spot.

Organa stepped forward, reached out and carefully took the child from her grasp. He smiled down at Fyre. "My people will forever be in your debt. Rest assured that Leeola will be cared for--"

"Leeola!" Chae suddenly snapped out of her dreamlike state, "what do you mean 'Leeola' will be cared for?"

Organa overlooked her rude interruption and replied "it is the tradition of Alderaan to name a daughter after the queen's great-grandmother. If we continue to call her 'Fyre', there would be nothing but questions. You understand don't you? It's for the child's safety. And we will send word to you of her growth and development. You may even visit occasionally if you so wish."

Organa did not wait for her to reply and walked up the ramp. The ramp began to rise, Fyre began to cry. Chae thought her heart was going to break, hearing her child cry and not being to tend to her was too painful to bear. The sound of the crying was cut off as the ramp secured its position and the ship hovered off the landing pad. Chae's eyes began to water, she could feel hot tears running all the way down to her chin.

Qui-Gon approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Chae gave a strange forced laugh. "D-did you hear that Daddy? They-they're going to change her n-name..."

"It's for the best," Qui-Gon said gently.

Chae turned and walked quickly, then broke into a run back down the path; back to her quarters where she could grieve in peace.

----------

Asia was supposed to be meditating. Instead she was at the docks in the lower levels of Coruscant. Zealer was supposed to be in town for a while. She had first met him a few years before when she spotted him getting his gambling debts taken 'out of his hide', as it were. Once she ignited her lightsaber, most ran, but there was a bit of a scuffle with those that remained. They have scars even now from her saber's bite. Asia saved Zealer's life that day and he had fancied her ever since. Even asked her a few times to run away with him. Her answer was always the same, but he never quit trying. Perhaps he would settle for giving her passage to Tatooine. Asia hoped so.

As he always seemed to be doing, Zealer was tinkering with his ship. Asia crossed the hanger, walked up along side him and stuck her head into the mechanical mess.

"Can't be the release valves, I just replaced those..." he muttered to himself.

"Have you tried flushing out the primary conduits?" she suggested.

"Yes, yes, I tried that," he replied automatically before realising he had company. As the thought of not being alone sank in, he turned to see Asia's brilliant smile.

"Asia!" Both of them backed their heads out of the repair shaft. Under the smudges of oil and grease, Zealer was copper skinned, wiry in body frame with his full head height over Asia making him appear even more gangly. At first glance one might take him for a fool, but his eyes betrayed a streak of quick wit that had been his essential tool in remaining alive thus far. Zealer offered Asia a seat in an old pilot chair.

"And to what do I owe to be graced with such a visit, my Green Guardian Angel?"

"I told you before, stop calling me by those absurd nicknames! It's nauseating."

He didn't reply, only grinned at her and sat down himself on an abandoned cable casing. Asia ignored the grin and got to the point.

"I need to go to Tatooine."

"Tatooine? That pothole of sand? Whatever for?"

"If you aren't going to take me, you don't need to know."

"But if I do know why you're going, it might just change my mind."

Asia took a deep breath and began the summary of her family's history. Zealer listened intently, giving no indication whether or not he would take her to Tatooine. As she finished Zealer began to rub his lower lip in thought. He stood up and paced slowly. Finally he stood still and his expression softened.

"Morning after tomorrow. It'll take some time to get things together. The earliest I can take you is then."

"I knew I could depend on you Zealer!" Asia said smiling. She quickly stood and caught him off guard with a warm embrace. He could just slightly detect a scent of Brazinwood blossoms on her skin when she released him. "I have to get back to the temple before anyone notices I'm gone." She ran off, turning once to wave a goodbye. Zealer bowed in return. By the time he lifted his head, she was out of sight.

The Next Day...

Obi-Wan sat listlessly in the Jedi common room, watching the traffic of Coruscant pass by the window. Chae had avoided him ever since their discussion about Fyre's situation. Plo Koon was there also. No doubt Chae had skipped her training sessions.

"She will adjust," Plo Koon said as if Obi-Wan and he had been carrying on the conversation the whole time.

"But will she forgive? I questioned her love for Fyre. She probably hates me."

"Even words such as those cannot sever your bond of friendship," Plo Koon said wisely.

"Friendship..." Obi-Wan repeated softly, with a slightly bitter tone. By now he had hoped it would be more than that.

----------

Kniro Organa sat down and secured his private communications line. After a series of pass codes, a flickering hologram appeared.

"We have the child on board."

"Truly?" Kniro laughed. "Well, well, that idiot nephew of mine actually schemed up a pretty good plan. With that hermit of a wife he has, no one's seen her in over a year anyway, it would take only a little convincing to make people believe she carried a child in that time. How are things on the ship now?"

"He watches her constantly, there is no way I could act on your orders."

"No! This is not acceptable! You must do away with the little rodent before he makes her public!"

"We still have time, my lord. Bail plans to sneak the child into the palace, but not to revel her until the Christening Ball on the eve of the next new moon."

"Then we have three days to form a plan. Hmm...keep me posted Derringer. There will be a handsome reward for you yet."

The next morning...

Even though Chae had stopped crying, she remained locked in her room. Asia had tried to coax her out all morning, but Chae insisted she only needed time to get though the depression. Asia thought about telling Chae her plans for Tatooine, but always ended up thinking it better not to put Chae under any more stress. This was Asia's concern, she had no right to drag Chae into it.

Asia tried to walk casually down the halls, but with her having her travelling cloak on and no Master accompaniment, she got a few inquisitive looks. Master Zorro and Master Plo Koon were sipping morning tea in the lounge. Unfortunately, Asia had to pass their line of sight to get to the lifts. Silently, she counted to three and walked swiftly but smoothly passed them. Once she was gone from sight, Plo Koon looked up at Zorro.

"Tatooine, hm?"

"Yes I know. But you can foresee as well as I that Asia needs to free herself from this. I cannot do this for her."

"But you will chaperone I take it?"

"Of course. She is my padawan after all. But my watchfulness will be distant and unobtrusive."

"Of course," Plo Koon agreed, amusement bubbling behind his breathing mask.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER FOUR_

Zealer was ready as promised when Asia arrived. His small two person craft, which he had renamed Jade Angel in Asia's honour, was running smoothly. _He's cleaned himself up as well for once,_ Asia thought,_ he's even shaved._ Asia climbed aboard and sat in the navigator's chair. Zealer took his place in the captain's spot and eased the small craft up in the air and then into the blackness of space.

"We never talked about payment," he started casually. Asia felt her feet go cold. She had brought along every trinket she owned worth pawning in the case of purchasing anything on Tatooine. Already she was doubtful of their worth, she couldn't spare anything to Zealer.

One look at her worried brow and Zealer laughed good naturedly. "Don't worry about it, Sweets. You'll think of something," he stated cryptically.

----------

"Chae! Chae! You must hear this, it's important!" Qui-Gon called through the door. Chae opened the door. Her hair was tangled, her eyes sleepless and dry with no more tears to give. The room was dim an she was pale. Qui-Gon looked at her sympathetically and smoothed her hair away from her face. He cupped his hands on her cheeks.

"Chae, it's about Fyre. She's been kidnapped."

"...W-what do you mean? Organa said she'd be safe! _You_ said she'd be safe! It can't happen! It can't" Chae was screaming as hard as she could. "Fyre would have been safe with me! _SHE SHOULD HAVE STAYED WITH ME!_"

"Be silent Chae! Get a hold of yourself!" He tried to calm her mind with the Force. Finally her heart rate decreased and her mind was clear enough to reason. "The message has been recorded," he continued. "Come listen to it." Chae followed her father to the communications room, Obi-Wan was there. They watched the blue hologram of Bail Organa speak.

"Leeola is missing. I do not have any proof, but I think my uncle may be behind it. There have been no demands, I can't even say if she is still alive. I...I need your help. I can't entrust this to the Alderaan authorities, I haven't even made Leeola's existence public. I can only ask you to come to Alderaan, quietly, and find her before...before anything unfortunate happens." The message ended. Chae's eyes regained their sharpness, colour spread into her cheeks. Obi-Wan leaned over and whispered to Qui-Gon, "that's just the look you get when we're about to do something the Jedi Council will disapprove of."

----------

Asia arrived at Tatooine later that day. She had managed to stall Zealer somewhat as regards to the payment for her passage. Mos Eisley was buzzing with activity. Nobody bothered to take any notice of Asia, which she preferred. It wasn't unusual to see female Twi'leks on Tatooine in any case, as Jabba the Hutt employed them as dancers. Well, kidnapped them and forced them and forced them to work for him. Asia kept her senses alert as she walked through the space port, she needed passage across to Mos Espa now and wasn't sure where to go first. Something in the Force alerted her to a bar nearby. For some reason she had a feeling she'd find someone there.

The "Live Wire" bar was dark compared to the sun soaked streets outside, but it was a lot cooler and comfortable. Asia sat at the table in the corner, wishing not to be noticed too much as she wanted to check out the patriots. After ordering a drink, she watched the bar for any potential pilots. Two Rodians seemed to be arguing over a missed payment of some sort, no good to her. A wookie was engaged in a conversation with a rather scruffy looking old man, they were talking about a convoy of spies they wanted to take to the Corellian system. Asia frowned, was there nobody of any use in this dump? A young dark haired man then caught her eye. Why would he, out of all of these people, be of interest to her? Had the Force hinted at her? Asia probed his mind, he seemed liked a honest, genuine person and happened to be going to Mos Espa. Asia took a deep breath, walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me," Asia asked.

The young man looked round and smiled. Asia noticed he was quite good looking. He had jet black hair and the most stunning blue eyes she had seen. "What can I do for you?" The pilot jump-suit he was wearing looked like it had seem better days, but at least he still looked good.

"I was wondering if you could help me? I believe you are heading for Mos Espa, I need transport there, preferably of the no questions asked type."

The man considered her for a second and grinned. "Oh like that, is it? Well I don't see why not, especially when the person asking is very beautiful. Tom Antilles at your service." He added, "sorry for looking such a mess, damn ship's died on me again."

----------

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had arranged to leave for Alderaan directly after contacting Bail Organa to say they were on their way. Chae had insisted on accompanying them. Obi-Wan didn't like the idea, he felt her feelings may get in the way. Qui-Gon sympathised with Chae and agreed, reluctantly, to let her join them.

Chae headed back to her apartment to shower and change into clean Jedi robes. The chime of her quarters sounded. Chae opened the door to find Obi-Wan standing there. Chae thought he'd come to try and change her mind, she knew he didn't like the idea of her going to Alderaan.

"I wanted to apologise for what I said the other day about Fyre," Obi-Wan said softly. "I didn't mean what I said."

Chae smiled. Deep down she had already forgiven him. The two of them had such a strong friendship and Chae cared for him too much to throw it all away. She wrapped her arms around Obi-Wan's neck and hugged him. It took Obi-Wan by surprise, he had expected Chae to yell at him again. He put his arms around her waist and held her tight to return the embrace. He could detect a faint hint of cinnamon and vanilla in Chae's freshly washed hair.

"You idiot!" Chae whispered. "I forgave you days ago! I know you didn't mean what you said.

Obi-Wan was so desperate to tell her how he felt about her, but he knew this wasn't the right time so he buried his feelings once more.

"Come now, we must leave," Chae pointed out, pulling away from Obi-Wan's hold.

----------

The suns were beginning to set over Tatooine. Asia thanked Tom Antilles for the lift into Mos Espa and headed towards the slave quarters. Apparently, according to Yannan's research, that was where her parents were last known to be living. Jabba had given the family a home after they had sold their third born child to him.

Asia spotted a young boy playing with some friends nearby. It was almost as if he had read her mind and realised she was a little lost. He walked over to Asia, "hi, I'm Anakin, you look lost."

Asia smiled and knelt down to the boy's height. "I guess I am. I'm looking for Keturah and Abbas Kibibi, do they still live here?"

"Yes. They live in that one just there." Anakin pointed a hovel tucked away in one corner.

"Thanks," Asia replied and headed for the hovel.

Asia couldn't deny that she was as scared as hell. It was nineteen years since her parents had last seen her and Asia had no idea how they would react to her. She approached the door and rang the chime. A middle aged looking male Twi'lek answered and Asia instinctively knew it was her father.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Asia found her voice. "Yes I think you can. It's me father. It's Asia."

----------

Chae's nerves were on edge when the Republic Cruiser arrived at Alderaan. She paced the salon pod quarters. Qui-Gon could sense her torment and was beginning to wonder why he had agreed to let her go to Alderaan. Obi-Wan entered the room.

"We land in five minutes," he informed them.

Chae didn't answer, instinct just told her to go straight to the ramp. The Force told her that Bail Organa would be there to greet them and she wanted to face him. She could hear the engine power down as it landed. The boarding ramp whirred and began to lower. Chae caught a glimpse of Bail Organa, he was alone. Chae didn't bother to let the ramp lower properly. She jumped down and made a beeline straight towards him, her black Jedi robe billowing around her.

"Chae, no! Wait!" Qui-Gon yelled but he was too late. Chae walked straight up to Organa and slapped him so hard around the face that he nearly lost his balance.

Qui-Gon ran down the ramp and restrained Chae. There was so much anger burning through her. It made him realise that letting Chae come along was a very bad idea, she was still to emotional. Obi-Wan followed down the ramp and shot his master a look that said 'I told you so.' Qui-Gon frowned, knowing his padawan had been right.

"Obi-Wan, take Chae back on board, make sure she cools down," Qui-Gon said quietly. Obi-Wan took Chae by the arm and lead her back to the cruiser.

Qui-Gon looked back at Bail Organa. "We haven't had any luck finding Leeola yet," Bail Organa informed him, acting like the slap hadn't even happened. "There still hasn't been any demands, any leads..."

"We will find her," Qui-Gon said.

----------

Abbas Kibibi stood frozen to the spot, He, a weak malnourished man, staring at the beautiful, very healthy looking young woman just outside his door. He could see traces of himself in her, that face which he had not seen in many, many years. Tears welled up in his eyes, without speaking one more word, he opened his arms wide and embraced Asia with much warmth and much heartache. Asia could feel his lip quivering just above her shoulder, in a choked voice he finally said the words Asia had dreamt about for so long.

"My daughter has come back... My little Asia is home," his gentle voice so full of emotions it nearly choked the words out.

"Abbas, who is it?" A mature woman's came from within the hovel. Abbas did not answer, but instead took Asia by the hand and led her inside the domed hovel. Asia took a quick look around, the inside of their home was about as bleak as the outside. It was sparse with functional rather than comfortable furnishings. A small table with three chairs were in the very small kitchen to her left, the cupboards had no doors and revealed a few meal bowls and even fewer things to eat. To the other side was a small separate room with some cushions and tattered blankets on the floor. And just ahead was a middle aged Twi'lek woman in bed. Her skin was green like Asia's, but it had long ago lost its sheen and was now a very pale tint. She was skin and bones and had the smell of sickness around her, as she laid back on some pillows and once again asked "Abbas! Abbas! Who's at the door?" Asia's forehead forrowed in curiosity, the woman had her eyes closed, why didn't she just see for herself?

Abbas led Asia to the bedside with one hand and took the woman's hand in the other. "Someone is here to see you, Keturah. Asia has come home to us."

He put Asia's hand into her mother's. Keturah opened her eyes. They were clouded over; a blind foggy yellow pair of eyes looked everywhere but saw nothing as she felt along Asia's hand, arm and finally up to her face, her fingers touched tears on Asia's cheeks.

"Asia, my darling little Asia. You've come back to us! Oh, you've all grown up! Oh my baby girl is a woman now..." She trailed off as she pulled her daughter closer to hug her, to kiss her cheek and cry happy tears over the child she gave up so long ago.

----------

Bail Organa stared very hard at Qui-Gon and his tone of voice dropped to a deathly serious whisper.

"I will remind you once again, secrecy is of the utmost importance. The public, not the palace staff, have any knowledge the infant exists. Only I, and my five private guards, my wife and her most faithful nursemaid know of the kidnapping."

"You must tell me from the beginning exactly what you did and who was in charge of the infant since you left Coruscant," the Jedi stated equally serious.

"I will, but not here. We'll talk more of this in my private study. Your... _associates_," he said with a twitch of his slapped cheek, "may join us if they can behave in a more civilised manner." Qui-Gon did not apologise for his daughter's actions against Organa and only nodded his agreement. Qui-Gon turned and gestured for Obi-Wan and Chae to come forth. As Chae caught up with her father, he warned her under his breath that she keep her temper in check from now on. Chae did not utter an answer.

They walked quickly through the grand halls and marvellous decor of the Alderaan royal house. Several people watched them curiously, but dared not poke their noses into the affairs of their leader. Organa led them through a guarded chamber and into the sound proof study. Organa took his seat at the head of the oval table and gestured for the Jedi to be seated. Qui-Gon sat down directly opposite of Organa while Chae sat to her father's right and Obi-Wan to his left. Qui-Gon gave Chae a warning look to be silent unless spoken to. She crossed her legs and looked away.

"Leeola was guarded by the elite five officers in my ranks and I took it upon myself to be with her every moment of the voyage returning to Alderaan. However, when we arrived, I could not risk being seen with the child. I entrusted her to two of the five."

"Why not all of them? Why didn't you send all the guards to protect her?" Chae blurted quite coldly. Avoiding her eyes, Organa continued speaking to Qui-Gon.

"As leader of Alderaan my actions are watched very closely by the rest of the political offices as well as the public, had I arrived home without at least three guards with me, there would have been a great deal of questioning. Had I taken more than five guards with me in the first place, again, it would lead to a great deal of inquiries." Organa paused and took a deep breath as though to restrain his frustration. "And so, as I was saying, I left two guards with the baby in their charge. They were to sneak her into the palace as a crate of Tolly fruit. There were to be two other crates of real fruit as well, all to be escorted by my guards, but carried in by palace servants. They tell me, everything was quiet, they brought the child safely to my wife. I did not see Leeola after that, but Stasia was with the baby the rest of the day, no one even saw her, save for her most trusted maid. But next morning, the maid informed me that the child was gone, as well as all her things, nursing formula, blankets and so forth...it's as if she never came here."

"And that night? Who was with her then?" Qui-Gon asked.

"I...I don't know."

Chae stood up about to scream at him for negligence, but Qui-Gon grabbed her arm and Chae felt him use the Force to put her back in her seat. She held her tongue...for now. Organa waited until this unusual exchange was finished before continuing.

"I was in a meeting until very late and when I finally retired for the night I asked Stasia about it, and she said there was nothing to worry about, Leeola was safe, locked up with the maid in one of the sound proofed rooms in case Leeola should start crying and alert the palace staff to her presence here. I...thought nothing more of it until the morning when the maid told me the baby was gone."

"There was no way anyone could enter the locked room?" Obi-Wan asked. "No windows, no weakness of any kind?"

"The room has air vents in the high ceiling, no windows. The vents are only but large enough to get one's hand through, and well padded to absorb any sound."

"And this nurse maid, is she still here?" Qui-Gon asked quietly mulling the facts around his mind.

"Yes. She is available for any questions you might have for her."

"It seems the best lead we have for now."

"Then you still believe you can find Leeola?"

"Her name is Fyre!" Chae said as she left the chamber. Qui-Gon did not stop her, but stood to exit as well, with Obi-Wan followed suit.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER FIVE_

Asia ate and drank very little, feeling guilty to consume what little her parents had. Keturah had found enough strength to leave her bed, and sat next to Asia, she had her hand constantly on Asia's arm, shoulder or back as if making sure through her own sense of touch that Asia was really home and not some illusion.

The two of them bombarded her with questions of Coruscant, of her Master Zorro, and her training at the Jedi Temple. Finally, when all was told, she at last found the courage to ask them about the quality of their lives. Suddenly the room was very quiet, and Asia felt terrible that she had ended the happy conversation with such a question to which the answer was obviously troubling.

"We...we're getting on," Abbas said finally. "We have a roof over our heads and...food in our cupboards."

Suddenly there was the sound of the door opening and closing. A young woman's voice announced the arrival. "I'm home! Oh and I have a treat for you, mother! Jira had a bag of dried guthies get spoiled by some sand worms, and was going to throw them out, but I took them off her hands and I think that if we boil them, the worms will come out easy--" the voice suddenly stopped when Asia was in sight.

Asia looked equally stunned back at the young Twi'lek, it was like looking into a mirror some years into the future. Her skin was also green, but again, without the vividness of Asia's. She was dressed in very little by the bareness of her legs, but wore a dusty loose shirt gathered at the waist to cover most of her torso. Her lips were blood red, eye colour painted thickly over her sleepless eyes. Her face was similar to Asia's but more mature. She certainly explained the third chair at the table.

Keturah broke the silence. "Iila! Look who's come home! It's your younger sister, Asia! Welcome her home, Iila!"

Iila's painted lips pressed into a thin red line across her green face. "So, you're the legendary Jedi kinght of the family?" Iila's voice turned cold and mocking. "Finally happened to be in the outer rim and decided to drop by and rescue us from this desolate existence, have you?"

"Of course Iila," Keturah smiled warmly. "Your father said Asia would come for us one day." She turned her head to Asia, eyes clouded but full of pride. "You are going to take us back to Coruscant with you, aren't you Asia?"

For just an instant Asia was immeasurably grateful for her mother's blindness, so that she could not see the suffering on Asia's face which told the others present that she was in no position to do what her mother expected.

"It's--it's time for your nap Keturah," Abbas said suddenly.

"But Abbas, I want to be with Asia! Asia, please, come tell me more about Coruscant, do you live in a big house? Will there be room for your other brothers and sisters as well?" Keturah began to cough violently. Asia started towards her in concern, but Abbas motioned her away.

"Come, dear, you can't have too much excitement. Iila wants some time with Asia now, come on, that's right, you can talk with Asia after your rest." Keturah nodded her head, still coughing as Abbas led her back to her sick bed.

Iila had not taken her eyes off Asia. Asia shifted uncomfortable, forcing herself to face the older sister she didn't even know she had until a few days ago. "Iilia...it's so good to see you after so many years," she began.

"Come with me," Iila ordered her, gesturing to leave the hovel. Asia stepped out into the evening air, it was still warm as only one sun had set. Iila led Asia to a cantina. It was nearly empty of customers, Iila nodded to the woman behind the bar and ushered Asia through a door marked 'private'. She roughly pulled out a chair for Asia, then sat down herself. Asia sank slowly into the chair, unsure of what her sister had planned for her.

"I'm going to give it to her straight, Asia, and I need you to be quiet until I'm finished, all right?"

Asia nodded her head.

"Mom's sick. Real sick. She has some sort of disease--I forget what the medic droid called it--it's effecting her brain and her heart. She had two attacks last harvest, the latest one nearly killed her. She was set in thinking that if she died, it was one less mouth to feed, she let herself waste away." Iila looked down at her hands, Asia noticed they were covered in calluses. "I'm working three jobs just to pay for her medication, and even that isn't helping as much as it use to. Dad had some deal that would pay for her curing treatment, but it wouldn't go through for another four months. We needed to keep her alive, so he told her that you, the high and mighty Jedi daughter of the Kibibi, was coming to take us all to Coruscant to have her treatment there and to live in luxury. Don't you see, we never dreamed you'd come back, but he had to give her something to live for! For weeks I've heard nothing but mother babble on and on asking if you'd sent word, what day you were coming, were you bringing your master for dinner...there were nights I couldn't stand to go home and hear her, so I just worked all the way through morning. I kept thinking it was temporary, until she had her treatment..." She looked at Asia angrily. "And then you decide to show up. Not only show up empty handed with no way to get us off this stinking sand bucket."

Asia was near tears, but held them back out of pure spite. She wasn't about to let Iila see her cry. Instead Asia pounded both her of her hands flat on the table, standing up to defend her decision to come. "I didn't know! How could I know things were like this! I just wanted to come home! Can you understand _that_, Iila? Can you understand what it's like for a child to be raised by a stranger? Can you understand what it's like not to know if your parents loved you!"

Iila was strangely calm. "You're right, what's done is done, there's no going back. But I will lay the facts down for you, baby sister; if you leave Tatooine without us, it's going to kill our mother."

----------

Chae looked around the room, something didn't feel right. Despite all the reports that the room was impenetrable, there was an uneasy feeling to it all. Like there was a cover up, like somebody was lying. She had been thinking it over on the way to her baby's quarters and finally couldn't keep her feelings in.

"I don't think Fyre even made it this far," Chae suddenly blurted. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Bail Organa all looked at her rather surprised.

"What do you mean?" Organa asked, not fully appreciating Chae's way with the Force, her maternal instincts or the bond she developed with her child. Since the birth of her child, Chae's sensitivity to the Force had increased.

"I don't know what it is, there's just something that isn't right here. If this room can't be broken into, why would Fyre go missing...?" Chae paused, as if thinking something through. "...Maybe she was kidnapped on the way here from your wife's quarters? Was it only the maid who was with my child on the way from her room to here?"

Organa simply nodded.

"Well, father," Chae asked. "Do you think there's a chance?"

Qui-Gon nodded his head thoughtfully. "It is possible." He looked at Bail Organa. "Where's the maid?"

The maid was in her quarters. She was the Jedi and knew what they were there for. Bail Organa informed the maid that they wished to question her and left the room. Straight away, Chae's senses prickled, this maid knew something. But despite their questioning, she didn't say anything that was useful, only what they already knew. It was killing Chae inside. All she wanted was her baby back. Without the maid's knowledge, Chae probed her maid. There was something there. Bribery, kidnapping, fear, intimidation...someone, or something, had gotten to this woman, which would explain why the maid wasn't being very helpful.

Qui-Gon decided maybe it was time to stop for the night. It was late and they were all feeling worse for wear. A servant showed them to the guest rooms. Obi-Wan wasn't quite sure what to make of the posh, en suite bathroom or the bed wear provided for guests. Qui-Gon thought nothing of it, after years of service with the Order he was use to such things and the different cultures of the planets.

Qui-Gon went through to Chae's room to see how she was feeling. He, too, had used the Force to read the maid's mind and had picked up on her fear and the intimidation. He found her sitting on the balcony, dressed in the white silk pyjamas left in her room, her damp hair cascading down her back. It was like seeing her mother sitting there, Qui-Gon allowed himself a small smile.

"Do you think we'll find her daddy?" Chae asked, her voice shaking slightly. She didn't turn round but remained looking forward over the Alderaanian landscape.

Qui-Gon walked over, sat down next to his daughter and put an arm round her shoulders. Chae rested her head on his chest. "I hope so dear child," Qui-Gon whispered, "I really hope so."

----------

Asia wandered out of the private room in the cantina. She was lost in thought and had no idea what to do. She hadn't come to Tatooine to free slaves but if leaving without helping meant as good as murdering her own mother, she had to do something. Just at that moment, a person staggered through the door carrying a huge box of some sort, which was obviously more than this being could manage.

"Hey Iila! I've got that stuff you needed for the bar!" He shouted from over the top of the box. He poked his head above it & saw Asia. "Oh, hello, and who might you be?"

Asia suddenly snapped back into reality and looked into the face of yet another of her kind. "Oh sorry...I'm Asia." _How many Twi'leks am I'm going to see around here?_

Struggling to readjust his grip on the box, she shook her hand. "I'm Jordi, what brings you around here? I don't remember seeing you around here before."

"She's our famous little Jedi sister," Iila said rather bitterly from behind Asia. "Mother thinks she's come back to rescue us!"

"Oh dear," Jordi said quietly and flashed a smile to Asia as Iila disappeared off over the over side of the bar in a bad mood. He put the box on the bar top and stretched his now very sore arms. "Don't take it personally," he said, swinging an arm round her shoulders. "She's feeling pretty bad about mom at the moment."

Asia admitted she felt bad about the situation too and said she hadn't realised things had gotten so bad for her family. Asia felt relieved that at least one member of her family didn't hate her. Even though his green skin wasn't as green as hers, same as the others, her big brother seemed a lot happier and more friendly.

"You hungry?" Jordi asked.

Asia grinned. "Actually I could do with a drink."

----------

The following morning, Chae woke up so early it wasn't funny. It was six thirty according to the ornate clock on the mantel piece above the log fire at the opposite end of the bed. Chae gave up trying to fight her restlessness and got out of bed. She got dressed and decided she wanted to take a walk around the grounds of the main palace. She hadn't slept very well and wanted to clear her confused head. For some reason, Chae felt she should keep her lightsabre with her. She couldn't explain the feeling, but felt it was best to go with her instinct. The fresh morning breeze swept through her hair as Chae walked across the dew covered grass. The bird songs and beautiful smell of exotic flowers calmed Chae a little. Movement in a nearby group of trees caught Chae's attention. She frowned, but just assumed it was an animal and carried on walking. The rustling sounded again. Chae got a bit annoyed, obviously somebody or something was trying to get her attention.

She walked over and looked around the woodland area, nothing was there. The movement was further up ahead. Chae walked further and further into the woodland and ended up completely lost. Chae cursed herself under her breath for being so dumb and chasing after what was probably just a squirrel. She reached out with the Force, hoping she would be able to find her way back to the palace that way. Instead Chae picked up on a huge, single floor building just ahead of her. Walking towards it, Chae noticed it was very run down looking. The brick work was weather worn, the windows cracked and broken and the roof was tatty.

Chae walked around it once and found the door. It was a huge rusting metal thing and was very stubborn when Chae tried to push it open. It eventually opened when Chae gave it a huge shove. It was dark inside and didn't smell very pleasant. It was damp and sad looking. The rooms were bare except the occasional box, container or rolled up carpet propped up against a wall. Suddenly, through the dim light, Chae heard a crying infant. She ran down corridors following the sound.

The room was long and dingy. At the end of it, Chae could make out what looked like a cot of sorts. The Force started screaming in Chae's head to the point of it being painful. It was Fyre and she was still alive! Chae ran up the room, oblivious to the other person hiding in the shadows. She picked up the infant and held her tight in her arms.

"My dear little baby, you're still alive," Chae whispered to the now happy baby. Fyre cooed and gurgled at her mother.

"Yes. She is alive...for the moment at least." Chae was startled by the voice coming from behind her. She looked round to see where it was coming from. The figure emerged from the shadows. It was Kniro! He was a scrawny little man, with short messy looking grey hair and beady, evil looking little eyes.

Chae got angry. "What the hell are you doing with my baby?" She demanded.

Kniro cracked an evil smile. "She's bait. I kept her alive in the hope that you would come looking for her. Luckily my little plan worked."

Chae frowned. "Any particular reason you wanted me here?"

"Yes, to kill the pair of you!" Kniro laughed wickedly at Chae's shocked reaction. "I can't have you breeding anymore now can we?" He shot at Chae. "The last thing I want is you giving birth to more little rodents that might threaten my plan!"

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER SIX_

After having a long drink with her brother, Asia returned to her ship. Jordi gave her a lift back to Mos Eisley. Zealer was standing on the landing ramp of the ship waiting for her.

"Well, thought about how you're going to pay me yet?" He asked with an arrogant smile.

"Now is not a very good time, my mother is ill. She could die." Asia picked up her travel bag, she had a feeling she might need it. She was suddenly aware of Zealer standing right behind her.

"I know how you could repay me," he said, pinning her up against the ship wall with his body, kissing her roughly.

Asia was petrified. Did Zealer seriously think she would prostitute herself in payment for her passage? She desperately tried to wriggle free, she didn't want to be raped. Not here, not anywhere, not ever. Instinctively Asia brought her leg up and kneed Zealer really hard between the legs. Zealer yelled and collapsed with pain. Asia grabbed her bag and ran down the ramp and across the sandy spaceport. Eventually Asia stopped running, lactic acid burning through her leg muscles. She saw Zealer's ship take off and disappear into the sky and it was then that she suddenly realised she was stuck on Tatooine.

----------

Obi-Wan sprinted down the corridor towards his master's room. He banged as hard as possible on the door, hoping that his master was still there.

"What is it Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked when he got to the door.

Catching his breath, Obi-Wan said "it's Chae, she's missing!"

"What do you mean, missing?"

"She didn't come down for breakfast. I went to her room but she wasn't there and nobody has seen her since last night."

Qui-Gon felt this was highly unusual behaviour for his daughter. Chae would never just disappear like that, not without telling anyone where she was going. On Bail Organa's instructions, a small search party was dispatched to look for Chae. Qui-Gon lead the group, Obi-Wan insisted on joining them. The two Jedi separated from the group and searched the grounds nearest the woodland, the guards searching the other side of the palace grounds.

----------

Chae looked around for an escape route but, unfortunately for her, Kniro hadn't been dumb enough to be there alone.

"Give it up Jedi, you can't get away," Kniro sneered. He looked around at his men. "Kill the pair of them!" With that he left.

Chae looked at the men. There was eight of them Chae observed. _If they want Fyre, they'll have to kill me first,_ she thought. Chae put Fyre back into her cot and drew her lightsaber. Before a battle could commence, there was an almighty crash. They all turned to see Obi-Wan standing in the doorway, the door lying on the floor, a gentle cloud of dust swirling around him as shafts of sunlight streamed through the doorway behind him. Chae couldn't help but feel a little impressed, she'd never known her friend to kick a door right off its hinges before.

The two nearest men ran at Obi-Wan but he cut them down with no effort at all. Two went for Chae as the remaining four went for Obi-Wan. Chae flipped away from the cot, over the heads of the attackers, and drew their fire away to prevent them from hitting Fyre. She deflected it back at them and the other four. One tried hitting her with a plank of wood, but Chae cut it in half and drove her blade into his chest. The other she kicked around the head with a high martial arts kick then stabbed him through the throat. She looked up to see Obi-Wan disposed of his opponents too.

Just as they thought it was over, another group of men appeared from another room. Chae grabbed Fyre and ran to Obi-Wan's side. "You must go, it's dangerous," Obi-Wan said, "get Fyre to safety."

Chae could hear a commotion coming from the room in which the men had come. Qui-Gon burst into the room, concern etched across his face. He spotted Chae and seemed to relax slightly.

"Chae! Run! Now!" He shouted when he saw Chae had the infant with her.

"Go on, go," Obi-Wan urged. "We'll deal with this."

Chae didn't argue with them, she ran out of the room towards the huge metal door she'd had to fight with earlier. As luck would have it, Chae spotted the bag containing Fyre's things discarded in a nearby bush. Grabbing it, Chae ran through the woods. She had no idea where she was going or how far she had run, but she just kept running. Finally exhaustion got the better of her, and Chae finally stopped and sat down on a fallen log. It was then, when she wasn't running for her life, that Chae began to sob uncontrollably.

"My little Fyre," Chae choked between tears. "You're safe."

Before long she was found by the guards who had been sent to look for her and escorted back to the palace. The remaining numbers of Kniro's little gang were rounded up by Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon and taken to the local jail by Organa's officers on the charge of kidnapping. Chae spilled the beans and told Bail Organa that his assumption had been correct, Kniro had been behind the kidnapping and had planned to kill the baby.

Chae was in her room when Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan finally caught up with her after dealing with the crooks who had ambushed Chae. After hugging her, Qui-Gon told her that Kniro had finally been caught up with and was now imprisoned in a maximum security cell. That still didn't make Chae feel any better. She knew that all the time he was still alive, he would stop at nothing to kill Fyre all the time she was on Alderaan.

"The guy's a nut!" Chae told her father. "He wanted me dead too because he was afraid of me getting pregnant again. Although I don't know how he thought any future children would threaten him considering Omar's dead." Chae sighed slightly at the sound of that name.

"You still miss him, don't you," Qui-Gon said. Chae nodded.

Obi-Wan entered the room. "Obi-Wan!" Chae cried, running over to his arms. Obi-Wan, didn't want to let go of her.

"I think you two need to talk," Qui-Gon said knowingly and left the room.

Chae frowned. "What...?" She began but Obi-Wan knew what he was trying to get at. It was obvious that his master had worked out that Obi-Wan had developed feelings for his daughter that now went further than friends. By leaving them alone, it was almost like Qui-Gon had given his approval for things developing between them.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and looked Chae straight in those beautiful green eyes. "There's something I really need to say to you." He took her by the hands. "I..." He began.

"Obi-Wan, you're shaking," Chae whispered. "What is it?"

Obi-Wan had never felt so scared in his whole life. "I'm in love with you Chae. I always have been. When you and Omar first got together, it made me realise that my feelings for you went far beyond friendship..."

Chae was taken back slightly with Obi-Wan's declaration. She had never realised that her best friend felt so strongly for her. But at the same time she was flattered. After the whole Omar business, Chae hadn't been interested in getting involved with anyone again especially considering the Jedi Council had given her such a hard time over carrying a child from a relationship that went against their code. But at the same time, being with Obi-Wan felt so right.

Obi-Wan could read the conflict in Chae's face. "Please...tell me you feel the same way." He put his hand on Chae's cheek. "I love you Chae!" He declared. With that he kissed her. Chae didn't put up a fight and willingly returned the kiss.

----------

Lucky for Asia, her brother was still in Mos Eisly. She ran into him in "The Live Wire" bar whilst looking for the pilot called Tom Antilles who had helped her before. She told Jordi what happened.

"Hmm, I'm not sure I know anyone who could help you," he said. Then a thought occurred to him. "Hang about, I think I may be able to help you somewhat."

Jordi told her that he worked in Jabba's palace and could sneak her in. That way she could use the communications room and radio Coruscant for help. He warned her that the reception may not be great, due to their distance from the city planet, but she still might be able to get through. Asia looked down at the trinkets she's brought with her to sell while she was on Tatooine.

"There's something I need to do first," she said.

Later that evening Jordi and Asia approached Jabba's palace. After talking the guards round with an elaborate story about Asia being a new dancing girl for Jabba, the two Twi'leks made a beeline for the communications room. Asia kept a tight grip on her travel bag, as it was now had money in it and Asia planned to give it to her parents before she went home. If she couldn't take her mother home with her this time, Asia at least wanted to try and help in some way with the promise that she would return for her again one day. Asia didn't know if it would work but she wanted to try and she hoped her family wouldn't hate her too much. At the very least, Asia hoped, the money could help with her mother's treatment in some way.

"Here we are kid," Jordi muttered to his baby sister.

Asia ran across the room to the equipment. She programmed in the various co-ordinates and just hoped she could get through to Coruscant. The radio crackled and thankfully she got a signal through to the Jedi Temple.

"Please, I must speak to Master Zorro, it's very urgent," Asia explained to the droid who picked up her call. "I don't know how long this signal will hold." The droid redirected her to Zorro's private quarters on a secure channel. Asia told him what happened, how she had been assaulted and was now stranded on Tatooine.

"Don't worry Asia, I'll come fetch you," Zorro reassured her. "It may take a few days though, especially if I have to sneak my way off Coruscant without the council knowing. Do you have anywhere to stay?"

Jordi smiled and nodded. "Yes I think so," Asia replied.

----------

Chae was so relieved to be going home. Their ship was waiting for them at the landing pad. Chae held Fyre tight in her arms as she headed towards the craft.

"Wait a minute!" Yelled Bail Organa, running to catch up with Chae. "Where do you think you're going with Leeola?"

Chae glared at her. "I'm taking her home with me. It's pretty obvious you're not capable of taking care of a child! She's safer with me. All the time she stays here, she's in danger. Just because your uncle has now been jailed, it doesn't stop him from getting others to try and kill her."

Chae then began walking up the ship's ramp. "And her name is Fyre!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"You won't get away with this! I'll make sure of that!" She heard Organa shout back, but Chae didn't care. _Do what you want!_ She thought.

Chae walked into the cockpit, Obi-Wan and her father were already there. Qui-Gon saw her with the baby and grinned. He knew what she had done but he wasn't going to say anything. He didn't blame her for her reaction, he would do the same for Chae. The journey back to Coruscant was quick and painless, which Chae was grateful for. Qui-Gon informed his daughter that he had spoken to Supreme Chancellor Valorum and that he was in talks with the senate so that Chae could have her child back.

That evening, Chae was putting Fyre to bed when she heard the door bell ring. Her heart leapt when she answered and Obi-Wan was standing there. The warm light from within her quarters faintly lit the face of Obi-Wan, still standing just outside the door frame. There was an awkward silence before Obi-Wan finally smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you, I... I just... How's Fyre?" He asked quickly.

Chae smiled back warmly and nodded. "She's fine. She's sleeping--" Fyre's cries for attention stopped Chae mid sentence. She turned and began to walk into the baby's room. She hesitated for a moment, tilting her head to Obi-Wan.

"Close the door when you come in, will you?" She disappeared into Fyre's room. Obi-Wan tentatively stepped into Chae's quarters, pressing the keypad to close the door. She soon returned with Fyre in her arms. Fyre giggled and wildly reached for Obi-Wan. Chae tried to calm her down, but Obi-Wan extended his arms.

"May I?" He asked shyly. Chae passed Fyre to him. The baby grew very quiet and stared into Obi-Wan's eyes. _You're so easy to love_ he thought, forgetting how this baby was a living symbol of his greatest mistake of not telling Chae about his feelings for her sooner. If things had been different, he could easily have been Fyre's father.

Fyre yawned and closed her eyes once again falling asleep. Chae smiled, whispering "I should call you over here more often, it would certainly help with putting Fyre to bed." Obi-Wan swallowed with some difficulty.

Following Chae, he carefully placed Fyre back into her cradle. "Sleep well, Fyre," he said softly, kissing her forehead. He turned to Chae, "and you as well, pleasant dreams."

"Don't I get a good night kiss also?" She teased.

Obi-Wan suddenly looked very pained. He walked slowly towards Chae, took her in his arms and held her close. His face lifted and she felt the warmth of his lips on her forehead. He released her then hurriedly left her quarters, knowing that the temptation to take things further would be too great if her stayed any longer. It was obvious, from what Obi-Wan had sensed through the Force, that Chae would have been more than willing if they had gone any further.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

_CHAPTER SEVEN_

Asia slammed onto the floor, landing on her back. Her opponent stood over her gloating. Asia brought her legs up and kicked the creature in the stomach, sending it reeling across the cage, dropping its dagger. The crowd was a mixture of booing and cheering. Asia got to her feet and finally managed to ignite her lightsaber. The Trandoshan got to its feet and ran at Asia with a dangerous looking weapon that looked rather like a meat cleaver. Asia ducked out of the way, slashing at the creature's arm with her lightsaber. It yelped in pain and fell to its knees.

Asia was breathing heavy, tired, wounds on her left arm bleeding and a huge rip in her Jedi outfit revealed a gash to her abdomen. Asia knew she had to finish this soon otherwise she was going to die in that cage. But as she approached the Trandoshan from behind, it turned around and punched her square in the stomach. The pain sent Asia reeling. She collapsed onto her back gasping for air. The Trandoshan got back up and stood over her with its cleaver held high.

"Time to die bitch," it spat in its native language.

The next few seconds seemed to become a blur for Asia. Before Asia really took it in, she had called her lightsaber to her hand and decapitated the creature. Eventually she pulled herself to her knees and looked at the dead body in front of her; its head rocking slightly a few feet away. It was the first time she had ever killed someone and she wasn't quite sure how she felt or how to react. She had let her anger get the better of her. There was a stunned silence from the crowd as Asia left the cage. A few people patted her on the back and congratulated her. Asia felt sick; she just wanted to get her money and leave. The prize money was twenty million credits. Asia nearly fell over with the weight of the bag but used her remaining strength to call the Force to her aid. Dragging the bag onto her back, Asia staggered up the stones steps to the desert above and very nearly got herself run over by a passing speeder.

"Hey be careful, you drunk!" Yelled the voice but then it changed to a "you all right?"

Asia looked up and saw Tom Antilles. He jumped out of the speeder and just made it in time to catch Asia before she fell. Sitting her in the speeder Tom looked at her concerned.

"What happened to you?" Tom asked.

"Blade Box", Asia muttered then threw up.

Tom lifted her legs round into the speeder. "I'm taking you back home... And no arguments," he insisted when Asia tried to protest. "You're in no fit state to be wandering around this place on your own at night; Jedi or not!"

Tom took her back to her brother's hovel. Jordi nearly fainted when Asia showed him the money. Tom fetched his med. pack and began dressing Asia's wounds. His gentle caress was soothing to Asia's tired nerves.

Once her abdomen was stitched and bandaged up, Tom looked up and asked "how does that feel?"

Asia nodded weakly. "Fine," Asia replied, "thanks".

Looking at the money, she looked at Jordi and said " you might want to use some of that to pay off Jabba".

Jordi snapped out of his shock. "Oh... Yeah...!" He couldn't believe that his baby Jedi sister had managed to put an end to the family's dire money situation. Counting out the ten thousand credits, Jordi headed out of the hovel. Tom helped Asia to her feet and she picked up the bag.

"I have to get this money to my family. They need this more than me." Looking at Tom, Asia asked "want to join me?"

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

Chae pushed open the door of Dexter's café. It was quiet but then again it was nearly closing time. Chae looked around for Dexter and caught sight of him through the serving hatch. Fyre was getting tired and restless in her mother's arms.

"Hey Dexter!" Chae called.

Seeing the young woman standing in the café, Dexter put down the dish cloth and came out of the kitchen. Seeing Chae with a new-born baby was a very bizarre experience, despite already knowing about Fyre.

"You made it okay then," Dexter commented. "Let me just pack up here and I'll come back with you."

After the place was locked up, the two of them walked back to Dexter's apartment. It was small but spacious and had a beautiful view of the Coruscant skyline. Chae was pleased that at least she had her own room, even if it was small and Fyre's cot had to go in the lounge.

"I really do appreciate you helping me like this," Chae said.

"It's nothing," Dexter said. "As you said, I _do_ owe you a favour."

Chae put Fyre down for the night and Dexter tried to convince Chae to eat something. But Chae had lost her appetite. She poked aimlessly at the food on her plate. She had only left the Temple a few hours before but already Chae missed it. She missed the masters and their old, mystical ways. The other padawans; her friends that she had trained and studied with; her father, who had always been a big part in her life; the memories of her mother and Omar.

Then there was Obi-Wan. Her dearest friend who she now knew was so madly in love with her, he had been willing to throw away his chance as a Jedi to be with her. If only things could have been different. Now that Chae wasn't a Jedi, maybe they could be. Chae pushed the idea from her mind. Obi-Wan was still part of the Jedi Order and there was no way he could get away with it.

----------

The following week...

Obi-Wan couldn't concentrate. He was in the sparring room, training against a droid. Try as he might, the hovering training droid continually hit him. Obi-Wan stopped and took off the metallic helmet, throwing it down on the floor in a fit of frustration. Qui-Gon looked at him with a look of disapproval.

"You need to concentrate, padawan," Qui-Gon said sternly.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Well, after what's happened, it's difficult!" He spat back.

Qui-Gon sighed silently to himself. "Maybe we should finish for the day".

Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and picked up his hooded robe that was hanging on the rack of the training 'sabers in the corner by the huge window. He paused for a second, looking out of the window. It was a beautiful evening; the sky glowing orange as the citizens of Coruscant went on their way. Obi-Wan wished Chae hadn't left. He missed her terribly and hadn't been able to concentrate on his training since.

"Why don't you go and visit her? I'm sure Chae would love to see you again." Obi-Wan snapped out of his thoughts, forgetting his master had been there.

"You don't mind me going?" Obi-Wan asked, a little surprised. He was sure the council wouldn't approve of him leaving his studies to visit a friend.

Qui-Gon smiled. "What the council don't know won't hurt them. I'm sure an innocent visit won't damage your studies beyond repair."

With that Obi-Wan left trying hard not to make it too obvious he was in a rush to get out of there. Qui-Gon noticed though and chuckled to himself. Young people today, he thought with a smile.

Finding Chae was not as easy as Obi-Wan had hoped. First of all he tried the apartment where Chae was staying but she wasn't there. A six breasted Askajian answered. She seemed as surprised to see the young man as Obi-Wan was of her. It turned out that the Askajian was Fyre's nanny and eventually she informed him that, as far as she knew, Chae was at Dexter's cafe. Thanking her for her assistance, Obi-Wan left and headed for the cafe.

Chae was busy cleaning tables when Obi-Wan arrived at the establishment. Before making his presence known, Obi-Wan watched Chae for a moment through the window. Instead of her trademark French plait ponytail, Chae's hair was tied in a loose ponytail on top of her head, ringlets of hair cascading around her shoulders. A figure hugging black vest top, rough looking blue denim trousers and apron had replaced her Jedi robes.

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

A land speeder rapidly crossed the dry sands of Tatooine. The moon cast a silvery light across the dunes. Tom glanced over at his passenger. Asia slept peacefully, her body finally succumbing to the physical exhaustion of the Blade Box. _She certainly has some guts to pull off something like that_, he thought admiringly. He slowed the speeder down as they entered the town. Parking his speeder near the Kibbi's hovel, he gently shook Asia's shoulder.

"We're here," he said softly. She grinned at him and nodded. He helped her out of the speeder, and then hefted the sack of credits over his shoulder. With Tom's help, Asia walked to the hovel's entrance and knocked. Abbas was still yawning as he checked to see who would visit at this hour.

"Bouncing Banthas!" Abbas exclaimed, seeing the bloody bandages wrapped around Asia's middle. "What happened? Who did this to you? And who is he?" Abbas demanded all at once.

"I entered the Blade Box Tournament, father. My opponent gave me these injuries and this is Tom Antilles. If it wasn't for him I'd still be collapsed in the desert somewhere," she summed up.

"And this is first prise," Tom added as he let the sack drop from his shoulder with a thud. Credits spilled out of the top. Abbas opened the sack wider and ran his hands over the tokens.

"Incredible…. I never thought I would see so much money in one place." He put the handfuls of credits back into the bag slowly and took hold of Asia's shoulders. "But don't you know, child that your life is worth a hundred times more than material wealth! How could I have ever justified it to your mother that you had died trying to get money for us?"

"How could I have ever justified it to myself letting my family waste away without doing anything about it?" She hugged him. "I did this out of love for you, my mother and the rest of this family….. Not out of guilt or obligation. As soon as Master Zorro gets here, we're all going to Couruscant".

"Is that so?" Iila stepped in through the door, quietly shutting it behind her. By the look of her clothes, she had just finished work at a moisture farm. She looked down at the sack of credits, her face suddenly full of envy and disbelief. "Rob a cantina, did you, my pet?" she asked mockingly.

"Asia risked her life for you in the Blade Box," Tom said, keeping his anger in check. "The least you could do is be a little bit grateful!"

Iila's eyes narrowed. She ignored Tom and gave Asia a look that would have made a Rancor back off.

"I have survived this long without your charity. I will not be in your debt now! Go on, go to Coruscant! Take mother, father and Jordi, and this whole stinkin' hovel for all I care! Play the Jedi Champion all you want! I will be no part of it! When I get to Coruscant, it will be through my own sweat and blood! I deny you as kin, Asia. From this day forth I have _no sister_!!!"

"Iila!" Asia woke up with a jolt. Her breathing was fast and she was covered in a cold sweat. She looked around her…. Nothing but the walls of the hovel. Abbas still slept soundly on the other side of the room. Asia peeked round the corner at her mother's bed. Keturah also slept. Putting her travel clock around her shoulders, Asia put on her sandals and stepped outside for some air.

Iila had not returned to the hovel since her disownment of Asia almost a week previously. That didn't stop Asia from reliving the scene over and over again in her nightmares. She checked at the cantina that Iila had worked at, but she never found her there. Jordi had quit his jobs, at Asia's insistence, so he had lost track of his older sister's movements.

Master Zorro was scheduled to arrive on Tatooine that morning, according to the message she had received from one of the docking bay droids, who had been passing the hovel a few days previous on an errand for its master. Asia walked down to the docking bay to meet him. It wasn't long before the Elvin faced Jedi Master stepped out of the hired ship and greeted his padawan.

"It makes me glad to see you safe, but there is much to discuss, isn't there?" Zorro said knowingly. Asia retold her story since her last communication with her master in Jabba's Palace. He reserved judgement until she had finished.

"The Order would have me tell you that your actions were irresponsible, reckless and a shameful example to all Padawans." He leaned a little closer. "However, unofficially, I think you have proven yourself to be a skilled warrior able to stand on her own two feet," he said softly. "But you didn't hear that from me," he added quite seriously. "Now, aren't you going to introduce me to your family?"

Asia smiled and led the way.

**TBC………**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

Chae continued to wipe tables, but felt a presence in the Force. She looked up, locking her gaze with Obi-Wan's eyes. His were compassionate and somber, but in hers he saw no regrets, only the strength to do what she must. Although the establishment's door sign read "Closed", Chae walked over and unlocked the door for him.

"The cook already went home, but I can fix you a drink if you want," she said, turning to retrieve some glasses from behind the bar. Obi-Wan caught her wrist and pulled her back to face him.

"Would I like a drink? Is that all you have to say to me?" he asked her incredulously. She broke free of his grasp and backed up a step.

"What else is there to say?" she snapped. She put on a false smile and made her voice all high and giggly. "Jeepies, Obi-Wan, how _are_ the Jedi Council now that they're rid of their biggest pain in the butt? Things are A-Okay here! Cleaning up after the sloppiest eaters in the galaxy is _really_ the career for me!" The smile dropped and it was clear that Chae was in no mood to be patronized.

"There's a lot more to say. Like 'I'm not going to give up', 'we'll get you back in to the Order' and….." he put his arms slowly around her, " 'I'm _always_ going to love you' ".

Chae pushed out of his embrace. "Don't do this, Obi-Wan. My life as a Jedi might be over for a long time, it might be over for good, but don't try to be a martyr to impress me!" She turned a cold shoulder to him and continued to wipe tables.

"I don't understand you. I've thought about you for every second since you walked out of the Jedi Council room. Your father let me come here against regulations, and now you act like it's all a big bother to you!"

Chae's brow furrowed as she turned back around to face him. "That's _exactly_ the attitude that's going to get you kicked out of the Order too! What I did was _my_ decision. It's over. Done with. I don't want my father pulling special favours. I don't want you stepping out of line for my honour! Just go back to your life like it was before you ever knew me!"

"But I wasn't really living until I met you," Obi-Wan protested. He touched her cheek and leaned forward to kiss her. Chae's guard fell, and she let herself go for a moment, but the moment was all too brief and she pulled away from him.

"Don't come here again," Chae said quietly.

"Chae…. I--"

"Don't come here again," she repeated. Obi-Wan opened his mouth as if to say something, but then closed it without a word and left Dexter's Diner. Chae continued wiping tables. Only this time she had some tears to wipe away too.

--------

Jordi opened the door to see the tall Jedi Master and his sister, Asia, beside him.

"Master Zorro, this is Jordi, my brother. Jordi, this is Master Zorro." Zorro bowed with the introduction. They stepped in as Jordi closed the door behind them.

"You are the one who teaches my sister?" Jordi asked in awe. Zorro nodded. "Then I am forever grateful to you," he smiled.

"Jordi, who's at the door? Is it Asia?" Keturah called. Asia led Master Zorro to her mother's bedside.

"Yes mother. It's Asia and this is Master Zorro."

Keturah reached up with an aged hand until she felt the cloth of Zorro's robes. Zorro allowed her to feel his pointed, Elvin ears. "Ah-ha! It is you!" Keturah confirmed, "the Jedi that saved my child from slavery. Jordi! Make tea! Show the Master Jedi some hospitality!"

Asia smiled at her mother's new found strength to give orders. Keturah continued to talk. "Abbas os out finding my other two children, twins actually. Oh, and Asia, your father told me to tell you he took that Antilles fellow with him. The twins were on the other side of Mos Ettro apprenticing at a butcher's shop. They should be back by tomorrow morning though. Then we'll all be together again…. Well, most of us," she said softly.

--------

Obi-Wan returned to Qui-Gon in a fouler mood than when he had left. After entering the sparring court, he slammed the door shut and threw his outer robe violently into the corner. It landed under Qui-Gon's, which hung neatly from the pegged hanger.

"You wanted to train, Master? Then let us train." Obi-Wan said sharply, igniting his lightsaber.

Qui-Gon looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I take it Chae wasn't as pleased to see you as thought she would be."

"I don't want to talk about it," Obi-Wan answered crossly and gestured to the shelf of training droids. With the Force he activated one. It began hovering in front of him, sending out tiny bolts for Obi-Wan to deflect or dodge. Obi-Wan deflected a few bolts then cut the droid in half with a bitter stroke. He called another droid and was in mid swing when it suddenly shut down and recoiled into Qui-Gon's awaiting hand.

"No padawan of mine will be responsible for destroying good droids. I suggest you meditate. Go calm down in other less destructive ways," he said kindly. Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. He fetched his robe and left in a huff.

Qui-Gon looked out of the window to the vast architecture of Coruscant_. Dearest Fyre…_ he thought fondly, remembering the beautiful woman who had given him his daughter _…I never knew raising our daughter included something like this._

**TBC…..**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

"Your dreams are getting worse", Master Zorro said with a concerned look on his face the next morning. He took a seat at the table across from her. "Even in sleep, I can feel your dreams put painful tremors in the Force".

"I tried so hard to pull my family together, Master." Asia looked despondently into a cup of string coffee. "But, because of me, my parents are missing their eldest daughter."

"You can not blame yourself for Iila's refusal to come with you Padawan."

"I'm trying to let go of it, Master. Only, it's all I can think about day and night!"

Zorro put a hand reassuringly on her wrist. "Each of us must choose our own path. Sometimes those paths lead in opposite directions, and we must part ways with those we love. It does not mean we stop loving, but it does mean you must stop trying to control their choices. Then you will have some peace in your heart. Does that comfort you, Padawan?"

Asia nodded, a few tears welling up in her eyes. She sniffed. "It does a little, yes".

"Good. Then wipe away your tears. I think I hear your father's return."

Asia listened intently. She, too, could hear the familiar sound of Tom's land speeder. Asia allowed herself a small smile. Tom had been so kind and helpful during her stay on Tatooine. The young man was growing on her and secretly Asia hoped he would come to Coruscant with them. But deep down she realised that may not be possible. Zorro noticed the slight change of mood in Asia but chose to say nothing. It didn't seem fair to ruin her improved mood by telling her it wasn't considered "proper" by the Council to think in such a way. Asia got to her feet and opened the hovel door. Running across the sand, she greeted Tom with a hug.

"Hey, what's that for?" Tom laughed, the embrace catching him completely off guard, forcing him to take a step back and catch his balance by putting an arm around her.

Grinning widely, Asia looked up at him with her huge purple eyes. "I just felt like it."

Asia turned to look at the green skinned twins. Thinking back to her Master's story they were obviously the two who were sold into slavery. There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

Jordi broke the silence by saying "this is our sister, Asia. It's thanks to her we're getting out of this rat hole!"

Asia readied herself. But instead of spiteful Iila-style reactions, Asia was greeted with warm embraces and "thank you". It was becoming clear that maybe the situation wasn't as bad as it first seemed.

------

Obi-Wan was still sulking when he woke up that morning. The meditation the previous day hadn't helped one bit due to him not being able to concentrate. No matter how hard he had tried, Obi-Wan's thoughts always wandered to Chae. That moment they had kissed in the diner played over and over in his mind. Obi-Wan had hoped Chae would change her mind and be persuaded to fight for her place amongst the Jedi. He sighed and continued to stare at the ceiling, his enthusiasm for training ebbing away, his heart broken from Chae's cruel brush off. Obi-Wan resigned himself to the fact that maybe Chae didn't feel the same way about him after all; that he had fooled himself into thinking she actually cared about him.

------

The small group made their way through the crowds to the space port where Master Zorro's hired ship was awaiting. Keturah held tightly to her son's arm as Asia and Zorro lead the way with Abbas, Tom Antilles and the twins bringing up the rear carrying the few clothes and personal belongings the family had. They attracted a few looks from curious passer-bys but nobody really cared enough to bother them. Arriving at the ship's docking bay, it became apparent that there was a problem.

Slumped on the boarding ramp was the pilot, asleep, and he stank of alcohol. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!" Zorro muttered angrily.

Asia suppressed a giggle. It wasn't like her Master to make a mistake like this. But then it struck her. How were they going to get home? Asia cursed inwardly.

"Problem?" Tom asked as he approached them. Then he noticed the drunken pilot. "Mmmm, looks like you managed to hire our dear friend, Deano. He has a reputation for this kind of thing in the Outer Rim. Definitely not one to be trusted to stay sober."

The group looked at each other. Tom noticed the desperation on their faces and tried to think of something. Asia had got this far to help her family and he didn't want her to be left disappointed now. Grabbing the drunken pilot, Tom dragged him back inside the ship and dumped him on the first bunk he came to. His curiosity then took him into the cockpit. The controls didn't look any different to what he was use to. Maybe he could get them home. Coming down the ramp with a grin on his face, Tom Antilles put his idea to them.

Zorro nodded. "That would appear to be the only option we have."

"It's not like we have any other choice, is it?" Asia pointed out. "We can hardly walk home!"

The group got on board. Tom and the Jedi took up their seats in the cockpit whilst the rest of the family took up places in the main hanger of the ship. Asia struggled to contain her excitement. Tom was coming back to Coruscant with them. Zorro caught her eye and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

Seeing Obi-wan the previous day had knocked Chae for six. She deeply regretted sending him away the way she had. Only in hindsight did Chae realise how horrible she had been in turning him away like that. She knew Obi-Wan was in love with her. The way she had treated him must have completely crushed him. No doubt he was nursing a broken heart now. Maybe it was fear that kept Chae from allowing her true feelings for Obi-Wan being known; fear that if she got too close to him like she had with Omar, something bad would happen to him. Chae scoffed. A fat lot of good her training had been if she still struggle with fear.

"Maybe I just wasn't meant to be a Jedi," Chae muttered, looking down at Fyre cradled in her arms as she breast fed the young infant.

Chae yawned. Fyre hadn't slept very well during the night and then she had woken up early that morning to be fed. Looking up from her chair, Chae looked out of the bay window at the beautiful early morning sunrise. She still missed her father and she was finding it hard to cope with Fyre on her own. Sleepless nights and working in a dead end job as a waitress were hardly her idea of fun. But at least she was getting free board at Dexter's apartment in exchange for working in his diner, so Chae guessed it wasn't completely bad. Chae knew she could never go back to the temple after the way she had behaved.

------

A few days passed and Asia had arrived home with her family and her master. Finding out that her friend, Chae, had left the Order was a terrible shock. But, then again, it was so like Chae to do such a thing. She was so much like her father. Chae adored her child, that much was obvious. Asia immersed herself into her studies and in looking after her family in order to take her mind off Chae. But she still missed her every day.

It gave Asia great pleasure looking after her mother and she seemed to get stronger every day. Master Zorro used his influence in getting s small apartment for the Kibibi family very close to the Jedi Temple, so that it would be easier for Asia to visit them whenever she could. A medical droid attended to the elderly woman every day and it appeared that the drugs were working. The credits Asia had won were enough to pay for the treatment five times over and still have plenty to spare. The only bad news the droid had to say was that her mother's eye sight would not return. The virus had attacked her eyes and had damaged them permanently.

Asia had a visit from Tom Antilles at her temple digs one morning. He told her that he would be staying on Coruscant permanently. There was nothing to make him stay on Tatooine so it seemed pointless to stay there. He informed her that he would return briefly to the desert planet to collect what belongings he had and his ship then would return in a few days. When Asia asked Tom what he would do for work, Tom admitted he had no idea what he would do once he returned to the city planet.

"I could always become an air taxi driver," he joked.

Asia grinned and gave him one final embrace before he left. "Thank you for being a friend when I needed it most," she said gently, eventually pulling away and brushing her hand across his cheek. "Stay safe!"

Tom headed towards the door, hestitated then turned his head to look back at her. "See you around, kid. I hope your mother gets better soon." With a final smile, he was gone. Asia hoped that wouldn't the last time she saw him.

------

It was during a lightsabre training session two weeks later that Zorro noticed something different about Asia. Her connection with the Force seemed to be getting stronger. Zorro wasn't completely sure about his hunch so he activated a training droid and put it on a far higher setting than he knew Asia was use to. He did this whilst Asia put on a blindfold. He half expected her to completely screw up but the Twi'lek proved him wrong. She blocked nearly every shot with ease.

"Incredible," Zorro mused, more to himself than to Asia.

Asia removed her blindfold. "What do you mean, Master?"

"I had that droid on a far higher setting than I thought you would be able to handle. My assumption was obviously _very_ wrong," Zorro told her.

Asia cocked her head to one side, frowning. Zorro explained to her that, for days, he had sensed a stronger bond with the Force developing in her and it seemed to coincide with having her family with her.

"Maybe I should talk to the council and see what they have to say on the matter," Zorro finished.

Asia paused that said, "if this assumption is correct, do you think that maybe…. Chae could come back home? Maybe the council could reverse their decision over what happened." Her purple eyes watched him hopefully.

Zorro sighed. "That decision isn't up to me, as you know, that would be down to the Jedi Elders."

Asia's heart sank. She so desperately wanted Chae to come back. She wanted Chae to meet her family, and Tom Antilles, the man who had saved her from a dire situation. Asia knew deep down that her friend would probably appreciate an extra pair of hands with the baby too. Zorro promised he would do what he could to persuade the council if it could be proven that there was a connection between Asia's bond with the Force and it being connected with having her family around.

That evening Zorro got his meeting with the Jedi Council. He put his theory to them. Was it possible that a Jedi's Force connection could be strengthened by family, love and affection? He argued Chae's case, saying that if it was possible then Chae should be allowed to come back to the temple with her child to be with her father. Or at least be given the choice to return if she wished. After the meeting, Master Yoda mediated on the subject. He had experienced such things happening. As Zorro had pointed out, if the Dark Side was powered by all the negative emotions such as anger and hate, then why shouldn't the Light Side be aided by love, happiness and other positive emotions? Yoda knew that he should perhaps give Chae a second chance. Being alone at this point in her life was not the ideal situation. She was also an exceptional Jedi; something he felt shouldn't be wasted so flippantly, even though Chae had broken several Jedi rules by sleeping with Omar Organa and having his child.

The following morning Yoda called the other council members back to the council room.

"Give Chae a second chance, we should," Yoda told them.

Mace Windu wasn't impressed. "Are you sure about this? Her behaviour was unacceptable!!"

Yoda remained calm. "Correct Master Zorro is. Chae's reaction to us was to be expected. Be given the chance to come home, she must, to be with her family."

The other masters agreed. Mace Windu remained silent.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

"Chae's coming back?" Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"Well, it isn't definite yet", Qui-Gon pointed out. "I still have to see Chae before I say any more on the matter."

Obi-Wan wanted to go and see Chae to tell her she could come back to the temple, but after their last encounter, Qui-Gon felt it would be best that he go alone. Although he had recovered somewhat since Chae turned him away two weeks previous, Qui-Gon still didn't think Obi-Wan should be present.

It was late afternoon by the time the Jedi Master left to retrieve his daughter. The tall, respectable Jedi couldn't help but feel incredibly happy as he strode across the crowded city planet streets. A smile crossed his face. A breeze was picking up as the sky turned a vivid red. All he hoped was that Chae would accept her place again.

Obi-Wan tried his best to enjoy the fresh air of the terrace and the warm colours of the sunset blazing across Coruscant's sky, but he bounced hid knee anxiously. Qui-Gon had only left a few minutes prior, but already Obi-Wan was impatient for his return. Or, more to the point, Chae's return! She would come back, wouldn't she? _She is a rebel and has a streak of pride. She might just stay away to spite the council_, he thought recalling somewhat bitterly their last encounter. A sudden hand on his shoulder nearly made him draw his lightsaber.

"Easy, it's only me. Boy, are you ever in a state!" Asia smiled sympathetically, taking a seat on the bench next to him. "I called your name several times, didn't you hear me?"

"What? No, I'm sorry, I was…. Thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Master Qui-Gon has gone to speak with Chae, offer her her place back at the temple."

"Oh that, yes, I know. Master Zorro told me about the council's decision. But why are you so tense? I would have thought you of all people would be happy to see Chae."

Obi-Wan pressed his lips thoughtfully.

"Oh, I see," Asia said, closing her eyes and smiling towards the sun.

"What do you mean 'oh I see'? I haven't said anything!" he said, a bit flushed. "You didn't read into my thoughts did you? Your way with the Force hasn't gotten _that _good…. Has it?"

"I don't need the Force to tell me things in these kinds of matters. Being a woman is clairvoyance enough," she grinned mischievously. "Let me take a stab at guessing what happened while I was on Tatooine, and you tell me if I'm right, deal?"

"Go on then."

"It starts when Chae is banished from the temple. A few weeks later, I can only assume you wanted to see her, give her a bit of cheering up. This is probably forbidden as well, but I'm sure Master Qui-Gon would let you go so you could just get it out of your system. But, if I know Chae, she hates to be the reason others put themselves in danger, be it danger from an enemy or from superiors, and so, she turns you away and tells you to stay away for your own good." Obi-Wan gulped and colour rose to his face. "The conversation no doubt escalated into a fight, eh? Thus, you're jumpier than a sand rabbit about seeing her because, if she's still mad at you, you don't know what to do to get back in her favour."

Obi-Wan glared irritably at Asia's emerald face. "Lucky guess." He muttered.

"Well, if it helps your mood any, I truly think Chae will be happy to see you. She's always happiest with you."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile a little.

------

Chae was taken directly to the Jedi Council before she was allowed to see anyone else. Qui-Gon was asked to wait outside with Fyre.

Mace Windu clasped his hands together before speaking. "Chae Jinn. With further insight into the affects of family bonds and its influence on the Force, it is our decision that you, and Fyre, despite her lack of Force potential, are both welcome in this temple."

The Council waited for Chae's assumed statement of acceptance and gratitude. But there was none.

"I will not thank the Council for this decision," Chae began, hardly taking notice of the disapproving and even indignant side glances the members of the Council gave one another. "It was the Council that turned us away in the first place, an act I shall never forget, nor shall I allow my daughter to forget. Though we take our place here once more, this is proof that even the esteemed Jedi Council can be in error."

There was a stunned silence, as Chae stood unashamed and unwavering in front of the Council.

"Correct you are Chae Jinn. Deepest apologies the Council offers," Yoda said with all sincerity. Chae Jinn hesitated for a moment; then bowed and left the chamber. Even if the Council was not in total agreement with Yoda's apology, to Chae it meant the most coming from Master Yoda than any other in the chamber. Including her very own Master, Plo Koon.

The doors closed silently behind her as she left the company of the Council. She was about to turn the corner to rejoin her father, when she heard Obi-Wan's voice and Fyre's giggles. She stopped and listened for a moment.

"Uh-oh, Fyre's got my finger!" He said playfully, "such a strong girl! Like your mother, eh? But I've got a secret weapon!" Chae smiled as she heard Obi-Wan blow a raspberry on Fyre's tummy, followed by her child's laughter.

Chae turned the corner. Obi-Wan had his back to her but he must have felt her presence. He stood turned to her, Fyre still waving her hands trying to touch Obi-Wan's chin.

_He looks so perfect there, loving my child. How I would love to come to this every day…_ Chae thought and smiled. Obi-Wan's mouth opened and closed, groping for words.

"I—well that is—at Dexter's—I didn't mean for it—" he struggled.

Chae stepped closer, placing a finger on his lips to hush him. She leaned forward and kissed him with Fyre cooing contentedly in the middle.

**THE END**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes from the author:**

I wrote this story some time ago with my pen friend, Betsy Luntao in California, USA. It was hard work at times but a lot of fun. I hope we get to write some more stuff together in the future.


End file.
